leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Rerian, The Blood Hunter
|resource=Health |health=30 |attack=75 |spells=60 |difficulty = 60 |hp=350 (+70) |damage=51 (+3.5) |range=100 |armor=15 (+3) |magicresist=30 (+1.25) |attackspeed=0.643 (+2.5%) |healthregen=4.0 (+0.4) |speed=350 }} ' , ' is a champion in League of Legends. Rerian was born in the slums of Noxus. His mother was married to a Hemomancer, supposedly one of a kind. He had left long before his birth, and traveled south to an unknown temple. His mother died of disease a few years after his birth. Growing up alone is hard. Growing up alone in Noxus is near impossible, but Rerian managed by acting as a curier between crime syndicates. Rerian saw everything, Death, Murder, Hate, Lust. And he hated it, but he hated his own involvement in it even more. He hated that he had to do this to survive. One fateful day while running on a rooftop from some more angry customers, a sharp debilitating pain erupted in his gut mid jump. Failing to properly land on the next roof, he fell down the alley way, and was impaled on a sharp piece of wood twice the length of his body. Rerian awoke to see himself covered in his own blood, slithering around him sealing his stomach and head wounds. It had even ate away at the wood inside of him. Two years later, Rerian appeared at the doorsteps of the League of Legends. With powers only seen in another champion: Vladimir. He asked only one thing: To oppose Noxus in every match. Abilities for every 5% missing health. These bonuses stack. }} Rerian is healed for a percent of his Maximum health and gains attack speed over 5 seconds. Taking damage from a champion, or seige minion (including large jungle monsters) will stop the healing but not the attack speed buff. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=5% |costtype=of Current health }} Rerian animates his blood sending it slithering to target location. It will seek out enemy champions it comes near, rooting, revealing, and dealing Magic damage to the first one it finds. |leveling = |Range=1100 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= health }} Rerian infuses his dagger with his blood, his next auto attack deal bonus magic damage over 4 seconds. The target is slowed for this duration by 3% for every 5% missing health. Aditionally, Rarian gains 20 movement speed for 2 seconds, if he attacks with sanguine dagger durring this time, the movement speed is refreshed. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 5% |costtype=of Current Health }} Rerian dives into the targeted enemy champion making Rerian untargetable, the enemy champion takes % current health in Magic damage. The target is slowed while Rerian is inside of it by 4% for every 5% missing health, and an additional 4% for every 5% Maximum health Rerian has. On the second cast Rerian dashes out of the champion dealing % missing health in True damage. After 3 seconds if Hemoleap has not been cast or if the enemy champion dies, Rerian will drop out of the champion dealing no damage. |leveling = |range=600 |cooldown= |cost=No cost }} Category:Custom champions